The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas treatment systems and, more particularly, to systems for treating carbon dioxide (CO2).
CO2 gas may be generated because of combustion or other chemical reactions in a variety of facilities, such as refineries, petrochemical plants, or power stations. Unfortunately, the CO2 gas may include various impurities, which limit use of the CO2 or require special handling of the CO2. For example, the impurities may be susceptible to reaction or combustion with oxygen. Thus, use of the CO2 may require a dedicated line or passage for the CO2, thereby increasing costs or complexities of the system.